Quests
Quests: Cyntara has a wide variety of quests. Here we will add tutorials, guides, and general player contributed advice for completing the many quests and treasures of Cyntara. ~~Quest Guides and Videos by Draggonoth~~ **Please do not edit this project without first contacting me (Draggonoth/Spartacus) as it is a project i started and would like to see it to completion. If you wish to help, let me know and we can look into seeing if there is something you can do within the grand goal of the project, if not there are many other aspects of the Cyntara Wiki that are in need of help** ***I am also aware that the photos from Gyazo have broken, i am in the process of fixing that issue*** Main Quests: Noob Island Quest: 'Noob Island Quest Guide (Complete) '''Beginner Quest: 'Beginner Quest Guide (Complete) 'Illusionist Quest: 'Illusionist Quest Guide (Complete) 'Pillow Puzzle Quest: 'Pillow Puzzle Quest Guide (Complete) 'Dragons Den Quest: 'Dragons Den Quest Guide (Complete) 'Warzones:----------------------------------------------------------------' Warzones 1: Warzone 1 Quest Guide (Needs encounters+Video) Warzones 2: Warzone 2 Quest Guide (Needs encounters+Video) Warzones 3: Warzone 3 Quest Guide (Needs encounters+Video) '''HotA: Last Creep Standing: 'Last Creep Standing Quest Guide (Complete) '''Banshee Quest: 'Banshee Quest Guide (Complete) 'Cyntara Trivia: 'Cyntara Trivia Quest Guide (Complete) 'Myths Maze: 'Myths Maze Quest Guide (Complete) 'All Around Quest: 'All Around Quest Guide (Complete) 'Fury Gate: 'Fury Gate Quest Guide (Complete) 'Trial of Fire: 'Trial of Fire Quest Guide (Needs Video) '''The Dojo: Shiny Island: Initiation Quest: 'Initiation Quest Guide (Complete) '''Pits of Inferno: ' '''Super Spells Quest: Ferumbras Tower: Dark Knight of Vanda: Dark Knight of Vanda Quest Cyntara Zone: Cyntara Zone Quest Four Swords: Depth Lords: Demon Oak: Wrath of the Emperor: '''Wrath of the Emperor Quest Guide (Complete) '''Graveyard of Heroes: Inquisition: Challenge Room: Battle Tower: Cursed Ruins: An Alternate Fate: '''An Alternate Fate Quest Guide (Complete) Treasure Chests: '''Rotworms – Jagged Sword Elves – Coryms – 200 Platinum Coins Terror Bird – Stealth Ring + 300 Ultimate Mana Runes Dragon Hatchlings – Wand of Draconia (Sorc), Silweaver Bow/Onyx Arrows(Paladin), Dwarves – 25 Crystal Coins Pirates – Boots of Haste Cultists – Nightstalkers – Wand of Cosmic Energry (Sorc), 25 Enchanted Spears(Paladin), Cyclops - Dragons – Dragon Shield, Dragon Shield Lancer Beetles – Wailing Widow Necklace Eskimos - Glacier Robe(Sorc), Earmuffs for Yakchal (Ice Witch) Vampires – Crystal Backpack + 5 Vampire Dust Squirrels – Scroll (Hint to Teleportation Scroll) Giant Spider – 2 Spider Silk, Crown Shield Ice Golems – Frostbite Herb(Druid Addon), 3 Shards Djinn – Wand of Inferno (Sorc), Bog Raiders – (unknown) Survival Ring, Iron Servants - (unknown) Unlock Rust Removers Dragon Lords – Wooden Whistle, Wand of Inferno(Sorc), Frost Dragons – Hailstorm Rod(Sorc) Nightmares – Sea Serpents – Elementalists - 2 iced soils and 2 glimmering soils, 2 natural soils, and 2 energy soils. Drillworms – Fire Devils – Guardian Shield + Fire Axe Quaras – Heroes – Crown Helmet + Fire Sword Warlocks – Holy Bishops – Unknown Demons – Demon Helmet / Gold Key + bag (Demon Shield + Demonrage Sword) Undead Dragons – Legendary Warriors – Mad Mages – Royal Minions – Wisps – Serpent Spawns –medusa shield and 2 crystal coins Nightmayers – Yakchal – Deeplings – Yielothax – Black Knight Boss – Hydras – Bonebeasts – Werewolves – White Knights – Crown legs Golems – Demon Sprouts – Terra Mantle & 5 Wood Wyrms – Ghastly Dragons – Grim Reapers – Abyss Necromancers – Drakens – Elite Draken Mail Demons- 'demon shield and a demonrage sword, key 4999 '''Demi Lich -' 1st-book, 2st-spellbook of vigilance '''Mind Flayers – Ice Miners – Daily Quest Chests: Category:Quests Category:Quest List Category:Quest Hub